Stanza's
by RaiLei
Summary: WIP. Character Themes. For every character, there is always a story to be told.
1. 01: Kairi: Somewhere

_Lost in the Darkness  
__You're always in my heart  
__Living in Agony  
__I won't stop searching_

_Somewhere ~ Within Temptation_

**B**uilding a raft,  
The sun beating down  
On our little Island.  
But darkness crept in  
Our wish was granted!  
Hearts shone bright,  
The Island falling away

_Lost in the Darkness_ . . .

**D**arkness loomed around me,  
Through the dark you appeared,  
My light within the dark.  
Lost in the void,  
My reality faded to black.  
Lost in the dark, fast asleep  
You awoke me, sacrificing yourself.  
One heart between you and me

_You're always in my heart_

**S**and lies beneath me,  
The sky between you and I.  
Separated by fate,  
You'll come back, you promised.  
Waiting for you, time passes by,  
You're in my mind, but your name . . .  
I know you're out there

_Living in Agony_

**D**arkness returned,  
A window of light emerge,  
Scattering me once more.  
Trapped within the darkness,  
Held captive with no escape  
A glimmer of light shines.  
The road at my feet,

_I won't stop searching_.

---

A/N: While going through my old school files, I found a whole bunch of Kingdom Hearts inspired poems I wrote for my class. The types of poems vary, and this will be updated randomly as I have to retype them all back out && refind some of them .... Enjoy!


	2. 02: KH1: Simple & Clean

_When you walk away  
__It's hard to let it go  
_… _You'll understand  
__Maybe, some things aren't that simple_

_Simple and Clean ~ Utada Hikaru_

**Y**ou leave without me  
No goodbye or a see you later  
Just a call as you leave  
A wave over your shoulder.  
Smiling as you leave,  
Waving after you, heartbroken  
Why? All because of you

_When you walk away_

**I** move on with normal life  
The key word being '_try'  
_Surrounding myself with friends  
Reverting to what life once was  
Trying, but you're on my mind  
That image stays in my mind

_It's hard to let it go_

**D**ays grind by, turning into weeks;  
Soon it becomes months, then years  
I recall you so clearly.  
You're too busy with your new life, I guess.  
Who'd want to come back here?  
To my boring, mundane life  
If I saw you, you'd just smile and say;

_. . . You'll understand_

**I** think it's time, I moved on  
Dwelling on the past won't help  
It will take time, slow baby steps  
I don't want to forget, our past was good.  
But holding on won't help at all.  
I need to move on without you  
I will miss you, but some things have to be done:

_Maybe some things aren't that simple _


	3. 03: Simply Complicated

It all started out so simple  
An easy life beside the ocean  
Laughing and having fun  
The day's flying by  
But it all ended  
When the darkness arrived

Separated from one another  
Armed with a key and new companions  
A simpler time is now gone  
In a time of change,  
an Adventure starts . . .  
The lazy days are gone forever.

A deck of cards  
and a trial of hearts  
leads to a mysterious culprit  
that all lie in darkness.  
With Trickster's fire,  
the world's seal appears.

With Jungle Madness  
and a quest to find those lost  
Three are looking for the same answer.  
With no where to start,  
A maddened gunsmith  
Falls into darkness.

A heated marketplace  
that's full of magic tricks  
A Captured Princess  
Lost to the caves underground  
An ambassador to the King  
Never to return

Diving into the water,  
Transforming into new creatures,  
Sharks, Squids and Turtles, oh my!  
The red haired mermaid  
Searches for a better life  
But, stuck within the watery depths.

In a World of Scares  
Where Skeletons can walk  
into the dead of the night  
the hill curls, the mansion ahead.  
Three troublemakers and their leader  
try to destroy their path.

A pirate's ship in the world of magic  
Learning to fly with Pixie Dust  
Captured girls, she is here.  
Here with him, standing on the bridge  
both lost to the darkness  
once my close friends.

A dark castle  
Consumed by the darkness  
It's heart now lost.  
The home of all darkness,  
A haven of evil -  
Where everything started.

A confrontation between friends  
A Keyblade lost, companions gone  
The quest seemed hopeless  
With all lost.  
However, the light shone through  
Returning what was once lost.

Lost in the darkness,  
Witches fall and Dragon's rise  
The darkness is conquered  
Or so it would seem.  
A friend waits – lost in darkness.  
A duel to the end.

A heartless princess  
Their hidden hearts combined  
If Oblivion can retrieve it.  
Plunging it into the cavity,  
The Princess is free,  
While I spiral into darkness.

Her voice sounds,  
So Melodic in the void.  
Arms surround me,  
Followed closely by warmth.  
I am reborn,  
Her eyes staring at me.

Escaping the castle,  
we return to the base.  
She will await our return  
As the darkness is conquered.  
The end is near.  
All will end.

Worlds without a heart,  
That's what this is.  
We fight through viciously,  
The final heaven appears.  
A large door appears.  
The final stop ahead.

Brightness hits our eyes  
as the sun shines down.  
All is wrong through,  
the cheerfulness is gone.  
Only despair exists here.  
The final battle ahead.

Sand turns to darkness  
The enemy ahead.  
Bent on darkness, he attacks  
They fight vigorously; magic flying  
The door is revealed.  
He is there.

Trapped in darkness,  
Unable to move,  
He is lost.  
Darkness stirs in the silence,  
Until the Golden Key appears.  
The door must close.

That is until she appears.  
Confused, she slips away.  
With outstretched hands,  
they're pushed apart  
as she falls away,  
her eyes wide.

Stars return to the sky  
As palm trees rise around her.  
She returns to Destiny,  
her part hereby fulfilled.  
A Papou drawing in the caves  
Brings a smile to her features.

A rock lies at her feet  
Grinning; she kneels,  
Running a hand over the drawing.  
Bringing the rock to the wall,  
White lines emerge.  
A Papou for him.

. . . I'll be waiting . . .


End file.
